Faggot
by anythingbutloud
Summary: A gay love story, does not involve any known characters/animes.


Brendon's POV

School. DAMN. Oh how I wish I could just die right this second. It was never really my choice to this in life heck, it wasn't even a choice for me live this life. My moms a control freak and whatever she can't get well she does everything and by everything I mean having sex with her boss would be fine with her just as long as she gets what she wants. And my dads the kinda guy who wants his son to succeed so badly that it looks like he's just using his son for money and fame. Both of my parents are fucked up lawyers and all they practically want to do in life is be rich. All I hear them say to me was how they got thousands of dollars just by winning another case. And all I ever do was nod back and say to them " well its really nice to know that you won the case that you worked on 24/7 since the day I was born." that's all I ever say to them. But then apparently they're not as smart as I thought they were. They practically don't even notice my existence at home. I'm like the child that they never even wanted to have.

"Brendon! Are you even listening to me? Did you even notice I was here? God Brendon! What the fuck's wrong with you?" Scarlett shouts as I roll my eyes. "Damn it Scar! You know what the hell is wrong with my life, do you seriously still want me to answer your question?" Scarlett and I are really close friends she' been with me since I was 13 and practically knows everything about me, well not everything but most of it anyways. Scarlett and I get along really well for 3 reasons; first, she's the only one who'll understand me. Second, even though we fight a lot we get along really fast cause we aren't the kinds who let the past hunt us. And lastly, she's the only person I like in the whole entire school well not the only there was Spencer but she's not as close as me and Scar are it might seem fucked up and I honestly have no idea why people don't try to be friends with me. Scar says it's probably cause I intimidate them too much with my looks but dude if you actually think about it why aren't the guys even making an effort to talk to me. Another thing she said was it's probably cause you look too gay. Ha-ha really funny right? I may have long messy hair and the skin tight jeans that gay guys have but I am positively sure that I AM NOT GAY. I'm not a sexist and all but I like girls and not boys.

"I guess not. It's probably another problem with your parents again, huh?'' "When was it never a problem about my parents?" I say while I play around with the food on my plate. Scar shrugs then says "You know what you gotta do? You just need to bring your whining to and end. Seriously Brendon the only time your upset is when you think of your parents. The truth is they don't care about you and you know that. Just stop thinking about what the fuck they're saying 'bout you and live life to the fullest. You know, spread your wings and all that shit they say in those clichéd songs? Well you just gotta put them into actions." I laugh so hysterically that the people passing by the table we sat on started staring. "Ohmygod. Spread your wings? Seriously, Scar? Do you mind helping me on that?" "Ha-ha. That's really funny Brendon. But I suggest you start by confessing to me that you're GAY. YOU ARE GAY. YOU. ARE. GA-" I cover her mouth before she could even finish saying the word gay. "How many fucking times do I have to tell you that I'm not like that?" I say with my hands still covering her mouth. She pushes her head against my hand to break away and succeeds. "But you are, Brendon. I can see it in you. She says with a huge smile on her face. "You disgust me, but you know what you should definitely spread? You need to spread your legs, Scar. It's time for you to lose your virginity, and not just by spreading rumors that you did. You gotta do it for real, Scar." I say emphasizing on the words 'spread your legs' and 'lose your virginity' loud enough to attract the guys seated beside our table and the girls passing by gossiping about the school's latest rumors. "Brendon! What the fuck dude? That guy just winked at me when he heard what you said. You owe me one, you gay bastard." she said as she got up and started gathering her books at the table. "So are we still up for tonight?" I asked her. "hell yeah we are!" shouting to me as she walks out of the schools canteen.

School came by faster than I expected it would and by the time we were dismissed I found Scar and Spence waiting for me at the schools parking lot leaning against my car that looked like a piece of crap. Well I guess my parents didn't even want to spend too much money on me since they only wanna make my life miserable. As we got to the car and went to my house to fix up for tonight's concert which was by the Maine I remembered that I didn't even ask my parents permission to go but then who the hell cares. I guess I'll just have to sneak out on them again tonight. The Maine was scar's favorite band in the whole world she is and always be in love with John Oh.

"Scar! I just remembered that I didn't tell my parents about this yet." I shout to her through the door of my bathroom. "oh, that's fine they never really notice your existence right? You could probably run away for months and they wouldn't even notice that you're gone." she said sarcastically. "very funny, scar"

I head down to kitchen and saw Spencer seated at the chair outside the balcony. I went out to see what she was doing out there and she looked to me like she was thinking really deeply "Spence! Are you alright?" I ask her as I open the door and go outside to sit with her. "Yeah. Uhm, I'm fine.' dint worry about it." she doesn't look fine to me though. It kinda looks like there was something she didn't want me to know. When I placed my hand on her back she looked at me right away with startled eyes. "you can trust my you know. Spence, what's wrong? I know you're hiding something from me." I say then she just looks away then looks down. "I like someone and well it's really complicated." she says then glances at me and looks back down to her hands which were fiddling. "how the fuck is it complicated? If you like someone then you do. There's nothing more you can do about it. You should ask him out, Spence. And if he turns you down then he's one stupid bastard." I say to her grabbing her right hand and putting it in between my hands. She looks at me and positions herself so that she would face my way and our eyes could meet. "It's more complicated than you think it is." "'what's so complicated about it?" Spence wasn't the type who worries too much about boys, which made me think that maybe she was in love with him already. "I think he might me gay." she says and giggles softly. Damn. She is definitely in love with this guy. "And who is this gay faggot were talking about? Is he from our school or something?" I lifted her head up so she would stop avoiding eye contact with me. "He's closer than you think he is." then she looks at me straight it the eyes. Shit shit shit fuck shit whatthefuckisgoingon. I finally got the message. Spencer likes me. She effin likes me but she thinks I'm gay? Do I really look like a gay dude? "So you think I'm gay, eh?" I put a smirk across my face so It wouldn't look like I was pissed but I seriously am. One of the people in school I get along great with actually likes me. "Shut up Brendon! I knew you were gonna tease me. Fuck you." she said looking really pissed. "oh, so now you wanna fuck me?" then I laughed so hard. I gotta be honest, the first tome I saw her I found her kinda hot but then after a while, I changed my mind about her but apparently she hasn't changed her mind about me. This is such a huge problem. "You aren't really helping you know." she looks at me with her face looking upset. I guess that wasn't the reaction she was expecting from me. "well then, how the he'll can I make this better?" I looked at her then put on a small smile. There was a long pause after that. "Spence, how bout we do this the right way?" I ask her then I tighten my grip on her hand. She looks at me with a confused look across her face" what are you implying, Brendon?" damn. The way she uses those big words just makes me think of how I thought of her before. "What I'm trying to say is... Are you free tomorrow night?" she looks at me with a grin across her face "yeah, I think I am." "SPENCER SHAYE! I have been looking for you everywhere! You have to start getting ready now! I swear if were a second late for the concert, I am gonna rip your fucking head off." she says panting then looks at me and Spencer's hand which were still tangled up. Spencer looks at me with worried eyes then I say "and that's how you know how many kids you're gonna have in the future." with a forced smile across my face. I don't wanna tell scar about what happened earlier cause I want her to enjoy the concert as much as she can first. "oh, so 5 children huh? That must mean that I'm gonna be a fucking whore in the future." she says then gets up and heads to my room to fix up.


End file.
